The Hidden Child
by RiRiana
Summary: Moves on from Book six. A Mystirious Vampire shows up, unanounced looking for Arra Sails. Could she be a link to Arra's past? And what will happen between her, Mr. Crepsly, and our favorite half-vampire, Darren? CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. The Mystery

Title: The Hidden Child Author: RiRiana E-mail: WonderkinSmilehotmail.com Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: The Saga of Darren Shan is owned only by Darren Shan, himself. Category: Romance/Action Status: No Beta A/N: This is my first Saga of Darren Shan FanFiction. Please enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: The Mystery  
  
"Darren, I have told you, I will be fine," Mr.Crepsly said.  
"You're sure?" Darren replied.  
"Vampires do not mourn for their dead very long. I will miss her forever, but I can no longer show emotion over the matter of her death. What is most important right now, is concentrating on your training. You did bring down two vampaneze, but I can not let you get a big head over it," Mr.Crepsly hastily replied.  
"Alright," Darren said, unsure of Mr.Crepsly's words. He had to trust that if Mr.Crepsly really wanted to talk about her, he would have said so.  
  
X  
  
A dark figure crept into the tunnel. The person fallowed the tunnel slowly and quietly; trying to prevent them self from tripping in the narrow natural cave. Clearly, the cave had not been used in years. They crept along, turned right, then left, then right again and slipped through a crack into a long empty corridor. The person walked as silently as possible and turned quickly through the door to the supply rooms. They knew exactly where to look. They found what they had been looking for, turned and left, returning to the tunnel from whence they came.  
  
X  
  
Darren had just left the Hall of Khledon Lurt and headed for the supply rooms to find Seba. He walked into a supply room and looked around for his ancient friend, only to find him rummaging through an old trunk. "Hello Seba," he said.  
Seba jumped. He hadn't noticed Darren's presence. "You shocked me Darren. I was concentrating a little to hard, I think," Seba replied with a worried look.  
"Is something wrong? What were you looking for?" Darren said, worried by the look that Seba gave him.  
"No, no. Nothings wrong, Darren. I was just looking for something," Seba replied with a false grin.  
"Seba, just tell me what happened. What were you looking for?" Darren said.  
"Oh, alright. It looks as though sometime during the day, someone decided to come in and take a few unauthorized items." Seba said, twiddling his thumbs, clearly worried by the missing objects.  
"I hope that you find whatever it is that is missing, Seba. I would help you look but I've got to go ask Paris a few things about my duties as a Prince," Darren said.  
Seba smiled and bid him farewell.  
  
X  
  
Darren walked into the Hall of Princes and sat in the prince chair at the end. Paris, Arrow, and Mika all nodded to him in greeting. Darren whispered to Paris, "I've got to talk to you when we are done for the night." Paris nodded in response.  
Darren would have gone back to his cell, but he was very bored and decided to stay in the meeting to hear what had been going on. Darren sat through a debate about the next action to take with the vampaneze when the guard generals brought in a tall person wearing a black cloak with a hood pulled up so their face was hidden. The guards brought the figure to the front and stood them before the Princes.  
A guard spoke up, "This person was found hiding in a small natural cave by the storerooms. He won't talk and he won't pull down his hood."  
"Who are you and what business do you have in Vampire Mountain?" Mika asked the hooded figure.  
No reply.  
"What business do you have in Vampire Mountain?" Mika asked more sternly.  
No reply.  
"Let me try Mika," Paris said softly. "Who are you and what business do you have with the clan of the vampires?" Paris said sternly, glaring into the black of the hood.  
"I am a sole vampire. I act on my own. I came to Vampire Mountain in search of a friend." The figure replied, in an obviously faked deep voice.  
"What friend do you seek?" Paris asked, more softly this time.  
"I seek Arra Sails, for I have tried to find her through thoughts and have not been able to locate her," The figure replied, obviously straining to speak in a deep voice.  
"Arra Sails has passed on to paradise. She is not here," Paris said.  
"I know, her brain waves suddenly stopped. I realize what that means. I only came to recover her things," The hooded person replied in the deep, fake, monotone voice.  
"Her belongings have been left with Larten Crepsly. Speak to him. Now, would you please reveal yourself? We have no reason to trust you if we do not know your identity," Paris said.  
The figure stood, unmoving.  
"I repeat, please reveal yourself," Paris said more firmly.  
The figure still did not move.  
"I will not say it again. If you do not, there is nothing that can keep me from sending you to the Hall of Death," Paris said very sternly.  
The figure stood still for a moment before reluctantly lowering their hood and removing the cloak. Everyone in the hall let out small gasps of shock. Before the Princes stood a young teenage girl, who looked to be about 14 or 15 years old. She had long, dark hair, tied behind her back and wore a white shirt with beige pants. Darren gasped in surprise, and looked into the eyes of what appeared to be a replica of a young Arra Sails.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Bearer of Vampires

Title: The Hidden Child  
  
Author: RiRiana  
  
E-mail: WonderkinSmilehotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: The Saga of Darren Shan is owned only by Darren Shan, himself.  
  
Category: Romance/Action/Adventure  
  
Status: No Beta  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank my reviewers! You guys are so awesome! Mugs of blood to all!!! Okay, now in this chapter, I sorta imply Arra's age. I think that when she died she was roughly 180-230 years old. Justa a guess so please bear with my assumption. Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Bearer of Vampires  
  
Darren's mouth hung open for a few moments. He closed his mouth and studied the girl in front of him. She looked so much like Arra had looked. She had the same face and hair as Arra. The only large difference was the girl's age. She looked like a 14 or 15 year old, had she been human. Other then that, there were only minor differences. This girl had a scar below her right eye and slightly wavy hair, unlike Arra. There was one more large difference between the two. Arra had had dark amber colored eye's while the young woman in front of him had bright crystal blue eyes. Much like Arra, she was a sight for sore eyes among the vampire clan.  
Soon, the vampires in the hall regained their composure. Paris took a few moments longer then everyone else to gather himself together before speaking to the young woman. "Please tell us your name," Paris said.  
The young woman looked him in the eye and said, "Ariana Sails". Many vampires began muttering to one another through out the hall before Paris spoke aloud once again.  
"Miss Sails, the other Princes and I would like to speak to you in private later towards dawn. Until then, I'd advise you to get some food after the journey to Vampire Mountain." With that, Ariana turned and left the room, being ushered to her cell by one of Seba's helpers.  
  
X  
  
Ariana had been shown to her cell. It was nice and snug with only a coffin and a trunk at the end of it. She set her cloak aside before leaving. She then began walking through the halls to find some food.  
  
X  
  
Ariana had passed the time until her set meeting with the princes. She arrived at the hall just as all the generals were leaving. Council would be ending tomorrow night, so everyone had been attending meetings. She entered the hall and walked straight to where the princes were sitting, quietly talking. They stopped chatting as she approached. Paris was the first to speak. "Ah, Miss Sails. Now, I know that have been informed of Arra's death, but there are a few questions we'd like to ask you, if you don't mind," Paris said with a warm grin.  
"Not at all, Sire," Ariana replied, showing no emotion in her face or voice.  
"Very good. Now, how were you related to Arra Sails?" Paris asked, clearly curious of her extreme resemblance to Arra.  
"She was my mother," Ariana replied, quietly trying to suppress any signs of pain or loss.  
"How is that possible? You look no older then 15 years old, had you been human. By the time that she could have given birth to you, Arra had long been a vampire. There is no way that she could be your mother," Mika said self-righteously.  
"Clearly Sire, it is possible, for I stand before you, the spitting image of my mother. Let me explain. I assume you have heard the legends of Desmond Tiny's two children. The she-wolf gave birth to a male and female child. The female, many vampires still know of while the male was thought to be lost. He was not lost. My mother had met him, though she did not know that he was the Warlock of legends. He was the only one capable of siring a child to a vampiress, and he was my father. I was born as a full vampire and I am now 142 years old, though I do not look it," Ariana finished.  
The princes all looked at her, stunned. All, that is, except for Darren who was clueless as to what the young vampress was talking about. Arrow looked the girl in the eye and lifted an eyebrow. "So young one, you mean to tell us that you are the grandchild of Desmond Tiny?" he asked, curiously.  
"Precisely Sire," she said.  
Paris had been sitting quietly listening when something suddenly hit him. "Ariana, do you have the ability that your father has? I mean, can you bare a child to one of the vampire clan?" Paris asked anxiously waiting her reply.  
"According to my aunt, the witch of the woods, yes I do have the ability to bear a vampire's child," she said simply. The princes stared in utter shock. That part, Darren got. All vampires were barren, but Darren definitely understood what Ariana had just said. She was one who could bear a vampire child!  
Paris composed himself and said quietly, "Does anyone know besides us?"  
Ariana looked at him, sort of shocked by the question. "Well sire, considering the way that my aunt is hounded by so many male vampires, my mother and father did not think it wise that anyone else should know," she said to the prince. "Nor would I want them to know, for I do not plan on bearing anyone's child anytime soon."  
Paris smiled, "We would not want that either Miss Sails. With a body as young looking as the one you have, I don't think you would enjoy that much." Ariana smiled back at him.  
"Thank you for meeting with us. You are dismissed. Now Darren, would you please show Miss Sails to where Larten is at the moment. I think that he should very much like to meet her," Paris said.  
"Sure. I think he would like that a lot," Darren replied. Having said that, the two departed from the hall. They walked through the hall's to Mr. Crepsly's room in silence. When they arrived, Darren knocked on the door three times and waited for Mr. Crepsly to answer. They stood for a few moments before the door swung open.  
"Good Lord!" Mr. Crepsly shouted, clamping a hand over his mouth. "Arra? Is that you?" Mr. Crepsly sat for a few moments studying the girl before him.  
"No, Mr.Crepsly. This is her daughter Ariana," Darren said.  
"Daughter???" Mr. Crepsly was very confused by this young woman.  
Ariana proceeded to repeat everything that she had told the princes. By the end of her tale, Mr. Crepsly's jaw was at the floor.  
"You can bear vampiric children, just like your aunt. Good lord. I had no idea that Arra had ever mated with anyone else," Mr. Crepsly said, as he began to stoke his scar in thought.  
"I was her assistant and was left with my aunt when I was 35. She raised me from there, as I learned the ways of a vampire," Ariana explained. "She and my father mated within a few decades of her being blooded. She probably did not tell you about me because of who my father is."  
Mr. Crepsly took in the information and then replied, "Well Ariana, thank you for coming to talk to me. I'd like to talk to you tomorrow night when you wake up. Until then, rest well." Ariana left for her room, feeling very tired.  
"Mr. Creplsy, who is her aunt?" Darren asked, curious why no one had taken the time to tell him about her.  
Mr. Crepsly looked at him sternly. "Her aunt is the Lady Evanna. She was thought to be the only one who could bear a vampire child, but I guess that was incorrect..." Mr. Crepsly began stroking his scar again and went into his room to think.  
Darren turned and headed for his own room. He slowly thought aloud, "A vampiress who can bear children. The daughter of Arra Sails... and granddaughter of Desmond Tiny..."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. The Secret Revealed

Title: The Hidden Child  
  
Author: RiRiana  
  
E-mail: WonderkinSmilehotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: The Saga of Darren Shan is owned only by Darren Shan, himself.  
  
Category: Romance/Action  
  
Status: No Beta  
  
A/N: I feel so unloved! I've had a total of three reviews and two of them were from the same person. Oh, well. All I can do is hope that more people review. Anywho, I know that the last chapter was a bit confusing but everything will be cleared up soon. I just didn't want to reveal too much about Ariana and Evanna so soon in the story. I love my reviewers, so mugs of blood for all who review!!! Enjoy the chapie!   
  
PS- adrew-needs-to-write pointed out a big grammar mistake! Thanks so much! The next chapter should be up by Monday!  
  
Chapter 3: The Secret Revealed  
  
Darren awoke the next evening about an hour before sunset. When he awoke, Harkat was already awake. "Evening Harkat," Darren said, whipping the sleep from his eyes.  
  
Harkat ignored the greeting and went straight into what he had to say. "Hey Darren, is it true?" Harkat said.  
"Is what true?" Darren asked, curiously.  
"You know what I'm talking...about Darren! The girl who arrived...yesterday. Is she really...Arra's daughter?" Harkat asked eagerly. Harkat had been very fond of Arra before she died. She was nice to him and he had been terribly sad when she had died. The thought that she might have had a child made him very happy.  
Darren replied, "Yes Harkat, she is. But no one's supposed to know. Then again, from the way she looks, I guess its kind of obvious."  
Harkat smiled one of his crooked smiles and said, "Well, Seba has asked that I help him with...something. So I should...be going now. See you...later Darren." And with that, Harkat left to go find Seba.  
  
X  
  
Darren had gotten up and got dressed. He had eaten breakfast before everyone was up and he decided to go and find Ariana. She looked so much like Arra, but Darren wanted to get to know her. He hoped that she was like her mother. All he had seen so far was that she didn't smile a lot and that she was some kind of legacy of the vampires. He wanted to know who she was as a person.  
He walked through the halls to where her room was and knocked on the door. What happened next was suprising.  
"What the hell do you want!?! The moon hasn't even risen yet!" Ariana screamed haughtily. Darren's jaw dropped to the floor at what Ariana was wearing, or rather, what she wasn't wearing. She had on a white skin tight spaghetti-strapped tank top that was almost see through. Under it, a black bra showing through and black, french-cut panties, her clothing revealing her toned body and every curve that it had. Darren stared for a few more moments before Ariana realized why he was staring at her. She let out a small squeak and turned bright red before running back into her room and slamming the door shut. Darren turned bright red and sank against the wall next to her door. He knocked softly on her door and said kindly, though still blushing, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were asleep..." Ariana listened and then replied, "It wasn't your fault that I was being stupid and marched out in my underwear." She grabbed a pair of tan pants and pulled them on. Then she put on a white t-shirt over her tank top. She pulled back her hair into a ponytail and then emerged from the room. Darren got back up and they looked each other and then looked at the floor, both blushing again. "I really am sorry that I woke you up," Darren said. "As you should be for seeing me in my underwear, but since that was partly my fault. I'll let it pass this time," she added the last part sarcastically, "Sire." They both stopped blushing and Darren looked her in the eye and said, "So, you hungry?" She smiled and nodded and they walked to go get some food for her.  
  
X  
  
They arrived at the hall just as everyone was emerging from their cells. They sat down and Ariana enjoyed a bowl of bat broth and a mug of blood. Darren was sipping a mug of blood as well. Suddenly Darren asked, "So what's it like?"  
Ariana cocked her head and asked in reply, "What's what like?"  
"I mean what's it like to know that you and your aunt are the only ones who can bear a child to a vampire?" Darren asked, trying to make conversation.  
"Shh...quieter! I don't want anyone else to know, you dung head!" She took a few minutes to calm herself before answering her question. "Its weird and very worrying. I'm still in a young body so a male vampire who wanted a child could very well overpower me. It's a little frightening to think about. I'm just glad that only the princes know."  
Darren looked at her and said seriously, "I would be a bit worried as well, had I been in your situation. We'll just have to be careful and make sure that no one finds out." Ariana nodded in agreement and finished the meal in silence.  
  
X  
  
After breakfast, Ariana had asked where the gaming halls were. "My mother has told me so much about them. I'd really like to get to challenge someone." Ariana said excitedly. Darren smiled back at her, amused by her enthusiasm. They entered one of the gaming halls and Darren spotted Vanez.  
"Darren! I was wondering when you'd be down to visit me again. Who's this with you?" Vanez may not be able to see, but his other senses were so advanced that he could tell when someone was in the room and if he knew the person, he could usually identify them from the noises they made. But he couldn't quite place the footsteps that accompanied Darren's. They sounded like Arra's...but that was nonsense! Arra was dead and he knew it...but still...  
His thought were interrupted when Darren spoke up," Vanez, this is Ariana Sails."  
Vanez stood in shock, "Did you say Sails? Oh, you must be the young woman who arrived yesterday!" Vanez said cheerfully.  
"Yes I am, "Ariana replied with a smile even though Vanez wouldn't be able to see it.  
Vanez smiled back, "I'd heard that you looked like Arra, but you sound like her too! What a similarity!" Vanez began to chuckle. "So, would you like to have a go on the bars with anyone, Miss Sails? I am sure that we could arrange a challenger." Vanez asked smiling once again.  
"I'd love that!" Ariana replied enthusiastically. She ran over and got a staff before gracefully jumping onto the bars.  
"Excited are we?" Vanez asked chuckling. "Robert, would you like to challenge this young lady?" Vanez asked a tall brown haired man from across the room. The man was very large and Darren compared him to Ariana worriedly. This 'Robert' was at least twice Ariana's size.  
Robert nodded and walked over to get a staff. Darren whispered to Vanez, "I don't mean to be rude, but because your blind now, I think that you haven't noticed how much bigger that guy is than Ariana."  
Vanez smiled at Darren, "If this girl is anything like Arra was, she can take him." Darren was still a bit worried but realized that he didn't know what she was capable of, so he couldn't judge her properly. He nodded and agreed in a whisper, "I guess you might be right," emphasizing the word might. The fight started off with the two at a stand still, neither making the first move. They sat like that for a few moments before Robert lunged at Ariana's stomach, a reasonable opening move. She gracefully evaded the attack, by jumping to the next bar. He stepped onto the same bar as her and made a wide swing for her head. She ducked and struck him hard in the stomach, causing him to double over for a few moments. Ariana took the chance and struck down hard over his head as he clutched his stomach. He began to fall but grabbed on to the bar with his hands and swung beneath it. People in the hall suddenly became very interested in the fight and a large crowd began to gather around them. Ariana stuck down with her staff across his fingers, but she was too late in the strike. He had already swung his upper body back up so she struck his back instead. Because the strike had been meant for his fingers, the blow didn't even make him flinch. He swung the rest of the way up and wasted no time in striking down at her head. She jumped to the side and made a blow at his ribs, but he brought his staff around and blocked that in the process. He swung around to a gap that she had carelessly left and struck her in the ribs with great force. She grimaced but did not let herself fall. She jumped to the next bar and swung hard at the back of his head and connected, sending him sprawling foreword. She struck again at his back and he fell off the bars. The crowd roared approval of the win and she smiled triumphantly, whipping sweat from her brow. Everyone helped Robert up and the two-shook hands. Vanez had been clapping and he walked over to congratulate her for winning. Darren looked on, smiling. Harkat walked into the room and quickly approached him. He had obviously run there because little beads of green sweat glittered across his forehead. "Darren, I just...heard!" Harkat said quickly. "Heard what, Harkat?" Darren asked suspiciously. "About Ariana. You...didn't tell me that she...could bear vampire children!" Harkat said, angry that Darren had kept something from him. "That's because no one is supposed to know! How did you find out?" Darren asked, worriedly in a hushed voice. "Everyone knows. Apparently...the guards of the Hall of Princes...listened in on the conversation...then they started telling people I...guess," Harkat said. "You mean all the vampires know?" Darren asked. Harkat nodded. "Oh no! This is not good!" Darren exclaimed, looking over at Ariana being applauded by all the vampires who'd witnessed the fight. This was not good at all...  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. A Vampire of Bad Intentions

Title: The Hidden Child  
  
Author: RiRiana  
  
E-mail: WonderkinSmilehotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: The Saga of Darren Shan is owned only by Darren Shan, himself.  
  
Category: Romance/Action  
  
Status: No Beta  
  
A/N: Sorry guys! I know that I said this would be posted on Monday, but I didn't finish it until just now! I hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me my dear reviewers! I want you to know that italicized words are thoughts. Anywho, please, if you read my story, respond. I'd appreciate a little feedback on what you think of my story so far. Please R&R. I luvs you so please, please review my chapters!!!!! Well, finals and graduation are this week so this could be my last update until at least Friday or Saturday, perhaps a few days longer. Oh well, on with the chapter!!!   
  
Chapter 4: A Vampire of Bad Intentions  
  
Darren quickly rushed to Ariana and discreetly pulled her from the crowd of vampires. She had been beaming at the praise and was a bit upset that Darren had pulled her away. "What was that for?" She asked, frustrated that he was dragging her out of the hall with out telling her why.  
"We have a BIG problem on our hands Ariana," Darren said, worriedly.  
"What's wrong Darren?" Ariana asked, seriously, all the anger had left her with his worried words.  
"They know," Darren whispered.  
"Who knows what?" Ariana asked quickly.  
"Everyone knows about your little ability. Every last vampire..." Darren said solemnly.  
"You mean about me being able to have a vampire's child?" She asked, clasping a hand over her mouth in shock as Darren nodded yes. "All of them know?" She asked, slowly lowering her hand from her lips.  
"All of them."  
"How did they find out, Darren?" Ariana was very concerned and slid down the wall until she was in a fetal position against the wall.  
Darren slid down next to her and bowed his head a bit. "The guards in the Hall of Princes must have heard and spread the word. We should go find Mr. Crepsly. He'll know what to do." Darren said, looking over and giving Ariana a faint smile. She nodded and they got up to go find Mr. Crepsly.  
  
X  
  
The two teen vampires found Mr. Crepsly finishing some bat broth and brandy in the Hall of Khledon Lurt. "Mr. Crepsly, we have a problem." Darren said as they sat down on either side of the orange haired vampire.  
"What's the problem Darren?' Larten asked, calmly sipping from his mug of brandy.  
"I don't know if you've heard yet, but most, if not all, of the vampires in vampire mountain have heard of Ariana's ability from the guards. We're concerned..." Darren said quietly.  
Mr. Crepsly seemed a bit startled, but thought over the matter calmly. "Ariana, I believe that you should try to stay in your cell or with Darren or I as much as possible until council is over. You would be safest that way. Darren, would you walk her back to her room?" Mr. Crepsly said. Darren and Ariana nodded in agreement and left the hall.  
  
X  
  
Darren and Ariana left the hall in silence. They arrived at her room and she smiled at him and said, "Thanks for being so nice, you butt head!" Darren glared at her and she stuck out her tongue at him. The two were obviously trying to lighten their moods.  
"I'll be back to get you in a few hours so you and Mr. Crepsly can talk about your mother. I assume that you'd like a few of her things?" Darren said. Ariana nodded.  
"Well, I'll see you in a while then," Darren said. Ariana smiled and he smiled back before he turned and left.  
  
X  
  
A tall, brown haired and brown-eyed vampire stood in a corridor of the mountain, watching another vampire approach him. The vampire walking towards him had green eyes and blonde hair. The blond vampire approached and said is a hushed voice, "Have you heard of the young vampiress, Nile?"  
The man called Nile looked at the blonde man and said, "Who hasn't heard of her, Mannon?"  
Mannon looked Nile in the eye and said, "I aim to have a child. She will not ruin things." Nile looked at Mannon warningly and said, "Be careful. That girl is a descendant of Desmond Tiny. You should watch your back..." Mannon let out a deep booming laugh. "Do you really believe that she would even come close to challenging my strength?" Mannon said, a long evil grin winding its way across his scared face. "I'm just saying, you should watch your back ... and don't do anything rash." Nile said quietly, trying to hide his fear of Mannon. "Me? Rash?" Mannon replied mockingly. "Of course not!" His horrid evil grin found its way across his face once again. Nile shot him a warning look before turning and walking off.  
  
X  
  
Ariana had felt dirty since arriving at Vampire Mountain. The trek had been filthy. With the lack of something better to do, she grabbed a change of clothes to go take a bath. She walked out of her cell and suddenly stopped. Did I just hear someone breathing? She asked herself. She looked around her in a full circle and shrugged the thought off. She walked no more than a few paces before an enormous blonde haired, green-eyed vampire dropped from the ceiling in front of where she was standing.  
"Hello girlie!" He said and made her jump. The vampire's booming, deep voice frightened her a bit.  
"What business do you have with me?" She asked, trying to defy the cold glare he was giving her.  
He walked foreword towards her as she backed into the wall beside her door. "I think that you know just what I want!" He boomed in her ear, his rotten breath floating over her cheek. He put a hand on her face and caressed her cheek.  
"Back off, bucko!" She screamed at him. She tried with all her might to shove him back but didn't manage to push him more then an inch, at most.  
He laughed a malicious sounding laugh. "Don't even attempt to fight me girl! You've not a chance of winning!" She began to deliver blows to every vital point, but he just laughed all the while, for she had been exhausted after her match on the bars. "The more you fight, the more you'll tire yourself out." He said. She realized the truth in this quickly as he was one and a half her height ad three or four times as massive as she was. She spit loathingly in his face. "DON'T ANGER ME GIRL!" He bellowed into her ear. She could see lust in his small green eyes and it terrified her. She gathered her courage and the little strength she had left and then reared her hand back and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. The vampire struck back. He brought his palm across her face with a mighty blow that sent her sprawling onto the floor. The vampire then grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back into her cell...  
  
X  
  
Darren and Mr. Crepsly had been talking for a while and Mr. Crepsly had asked Darren to go get Ariana now. Darren walked down the hall quietly and approached Ariana's cell. Just as he was about to knock and ask if her could come in, he heard a cry of pain from inside the room and then a man's voice quietly said, "Shut your mouth you stupid girl!" Darren listened for a few more moments and heard the sound of someone being hit. Hard. Darren looked around for a weapon, but all he could find was a torch so he blew it out and held it like a club. Okay Darren, on the count of three. One. Two... Three!!! He thought to himself and then opened the door and slipped inside quickly.  
What he saw was terrible. Ariana lay unconscious on the floor. Her shirt had been torn open exposing her undergarments and a large red welt was on her cheek. Her pants looked like they had been fumbled with and she had a huge purple bruise on her rib cage. An enormous blonde vampire was hovering above her attempting to button her pants. The vampire had not yet noticed Darren's presence and Darren took action. He raised the still hot torch high above him and brought it down over the vampire's head, completely knocking the vampire out and burning the blonde hair on the back of his head. The blow had been so hard that it would have knocked out just about any vampire in the mountain. Darren quickly ripped he hems off the sheets in Ariana's coffin and bound the male vampire's arms and legs with it. He made sure it was secure and then gagged Ariana's attacker.  
He walked over to the unconscious vampiress. The welt on her face wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it was still rather large. The thing that worried Darren was the bruise to her ribs. It was a horrible purple with blood clotting beneath the skin, turning parts of it black. It looked horrible and Darren was worried that he ribs were injured. He new he had to check to see if they were broken and would have immediately except for the location. The bruise was right beneath her bust. He sat for a few moments trying to think of what he could do, when he noticed how rough and haggard her breathing was. Darren ignored the shyness that kept him from inspecting the wound and leaned foreword. He delicately felt the bruise and she gasped in pain, although still unconscious, and he discovered that at least two of her ribs were broken. He realized that he needed to get her some help and get the male vampire imprisoned for questioning.  
Darren ran to the door and looked up and down the halls either way. Thank the vampire Gods! About 5 meters away, a red haired vampire was walking in the opposite direction. "You there!" Darren called out. The vampire turned to see who had said that and saw the young prince.  
The red haired vampire rushed to the worry in Darren's voice and walked to him. "Yes Sire?"  
"Please, go get four guards and a medic as soon as you can! Hurry! Go!" Darren said, urgently. The vampire nodded and then took off in a fast run.  
  
X  
  
Within ten minutes, the red haired vampire returned to Ariana's cell with four rather large guards and a medic. "What should we do, Sire?" The red haired vampire asked.  
"Come in," Darren said and opened the door. The six vampires fallowed their prince in to the cell.  
The medic rushed to Ariana at the sight of her ribs and bruise. "What happened, Sire?" The medic asked worriedly.  
Darren proceeded to tell the vampires how he had found the situation and what he had done to the attacker of the vampiress. As he finished he added, "I suspect that the vampire has taken advantage of, or at least attempted to take advantage of Miss Sails. Guards, take him to a holding cell!" Darren looked at the unconscious vampire with hatred and disgust. He would have spit at the vampire's feet had he not been a prince and expected to act better. The guards lifted the blonde vampire up and dragged the unconcious brute out of Ariana's cell.  
The medic turned to Darren and said, "We need to get her to a medicinal cell. Lets go, Sire."  
Darren turned to the red headed vampire and said, "Please go inform the other princes of what has happened here." The red haired vampire nodded, bowed, and left. Darren lifted Ariana into his strong arms and noticed how light she was. He then began carrying her to the medicinal wing, praying that she would get better. He looked down at her when he felt her stir. Her eyes fluttered open "Ariana, don't move. You're injured and we're taking you to the medicinal wing. Just don't move or you could make it worse," Darren said and smiled sadly down at her once he had finished. Darren could tell that Ariana was recalling the event that had just occurred and tears welled up in her eyes. Darren did not expect what happened next. She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his muscular chest, letting out soft sobs; tears rolling freely down her cheeks. She let out small gasps of pain between sobs, surely caused by her aching ribs. Darren felt compassion rising and rested his chin on her head while she cried. He also felt another emotion rise up as well. Hatred. Darren had never felt true hatred toward any being up to that moment. How could someone do this to her? Darren's thoughts concentrated solely on her and where he was going as she cried. The medic led on in silence...  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
